Savin' Me
by Leanna Ford
Summary: Os sobreviventes foram finalmente resgatados. Mas o que aconteceu com Kate que era procurada pela policia antes da queda do avião?


**Savin' Me**

Autor: Leanna

Resumo: os sobreviventes foram finalmente resgatados da ilha. Mas o que aconteceu com Kate que era procurada pela policia antes da queda do avião?

Considerações: Lost é do J.J.Abrahams. Eu só pego emprestado.

Musica: Savin' Me do Nickelback

_Prison gates won't open up for me_

_On these hands and knees i'm crawlin'_

_Oh, i reach for you_

flashback

O navio atracou na baía dos Estados Unidos. Estavam finalmente em casa e a salvos. Ou quase. Sawyer sabe que se descer e ficar ali com o pessoal, será levado para a prisão.

fim do flashback

Em um quarto de motel, a tv está ligada no noticiário, que fala sobre o milagroso retorno dos sobreviventes do vôo 815 da Oceanic Airlines.

_Well i'm terrified of these four walls_

_These iron bars can't hold my soul in_

_All i need is you_

Kate olha para a parede em sua frente, desolada. Tentou fugir no meio da multidão, mas como sabiam que ela estava sendo levada naquele vôo, alguns agentes federais já estavam a sua espera quando o navio chegou à costa americana.

Ela levantou-se. Encostou-se contra as barras de metal da cela. Mais algumas horas e estará em uma prisão feminina por sabe-se lá quanto tempo.

_Come please i'm callin'_

_And oh i scream for you_

_Hurry i'm fallin'_

Se ao menos alguém pudesse ajudá-la. Se ao menos _ele_ pudesse ajudá-la.

_Show me what it's like_

_To be the last one standing_

_And teach me wrong from right_

_And i'll show you what i can be_

_Say it for me Say it to me_

_And i'll leave this life behind me_

_Say it if it's worth saving me_

Tarde da noite, está tudo escuro na cela quando um feixe de luz começa a iluminar o local. É isso.

Um policial se aproximou, abrindo a cela.

POLICIAL: Vamos, Austen. O federal encarregado do seu caso veio te buscar.

Kate deu uma ultima olhada no cubículo. Levantou-se e seguiu o policial lentamente.

Entraram na sala do delegado. O tal agente encarregado por ela estava de costas para a porta, conversando com o delegado.

DELEGADO: Aí está ela. Kate Austen.

AGENTE: Essa mocinha me deu muito trabalho.

Kate não teve tempo de responder. O agente se virou para encará-la. Reconheceu aqueles olhos claros e aquele sorriso safado na hora.

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me_

_With these broken wings i'm fallin'_

_And all i see is you_

Kate está no banco de trás do carro, abrindo as algemas. Pelo retrovisor ele a vê e sorri.

KATE: Como sabia onde eu estava?

SAWYER: É o assunto do dia, sardenta. Tão falado do resgate e de você em todos os canais. Amanhã esse rostinho lindo vai estar nos jornais.

KATE: E por que se arriscou pra me tirar da cadeia?

SAWYER: Não tenho nada a perder.

_These city walls ain't got no love for me_

_I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story_

_And oh i scream for you_

Pararam em uma lanchonete de uma cidade vizinha. Têm algum tempo até os policiais perceberem que entregaram a prisioneira para o cara errado.

SAWYER: E aí?

KATE: O que?

SAWYER: Pra onde agora?

KATE: Achei que tivesse algum lugar em mente.

SAWYER: Só sei pra onde _não_ quero ir.

KATE: Que tal Havaí?

SAWYER (DEBOCHADO): Havaí! Não tá de saco cheio de toda aquela areia e água pra todo lado que olha?

KATE: Qual é, Sawyer? Tem que admitir que apesar dos pesares tivemos bons momentos na ilha.

Kate sorriu e tomou um gole de coca cola.

SAWYER: Ok. Havai. A gente constrói uma cabana e vive de vender água de coco.

Ela riu de seu comentário.

_Come please i'm callin'_

_And all i need from you_

_Hurry i'm fallin'_

Eles deixaram a lanchonete, voltaram para o carro e entraram outra vez na estrada.

_Show me what it's like_

_To be the last one standing_

_And teach me wrong from right_

_And i'll show you what i can be_

_Say it for me Say it to me_

_And i'll leave this life behind me_

_Say it if it's worth saving me_

Dois dias depois, um casal está em um vôo para o Havaí. Dentro do avião, ela segura a mão de seu namorado. Jurara que nunca mais iria pisar em um avião, mas esse sacrifício valeu a pena.

O avião começa a aterrissar. Sawyer aperta a mão de Kate.

SAWYER: Disse que ia dar tudo certo.

E a beija apaixonado enquanto o avião começa a abrir as portas, já em terra firme.

_Hurry i'm fallin' _


End file.
